Castigo .44
The Castigo .44 revolver is Sangres' signature pistol and a secondary weapon in PAYDAY 2. It notably is the first revolver in the game to support dual-wielding. Overview The Castigo is a very powerful pistol, tied with the Peacemaker .45, Matever .357, and Parabellum at 180 points of raw damage, capable of plugging most enemies with one headshot on Overkill difficulty. It also boasts a decent rate of fire, allowing it to deal more damage per second up close, which can be useful against Bulldozers at point blank range. The Castigo is not without disadvantages, however. To balance out its great damage and fire rate, the Castigo has a significantly more noticeable crosshair bloom compared to its fellow revolvers, a slow reload, and a limited cylinder capacity of 6 which is a given considering its nature. Compared to PAYDAY 2's other free revolver, the Bronco .44, this weapon boasts slightly higher base damage and concealment, at the cost of a slower reload and a much smaller mod pool. Summary Pros *Very powerful *Great base Concealment *Unique mods do not decrease stats *Very accurate, especially when modded Cons *Vicious recoil *Slow reload *Incredibly limited mod options Tips *With the Fast and Furious perk and One Handed Talent Aced, this weapon can reach 204 damage. Combined with Helmet Popping it will do enough damage to kill most enemies in a single shot to the head on Overkill. Owing to its strong recoil and moderate spread, however, the Castigo should be fired slowly and carefully so as to be as efficient as possible. *Keep track of the number of rounds left in the cylinder, as the reload process is a somewhat slow 3 seconds. **Taking Desperado aced will speed up the slow reload time by 1 second. *The high concealment of this weapon makes it viable for dodge builds, although as it can't equip a silencer its usefulness during stealth is limited without the use of a silenced primary weapon. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Boost= |-|Grip= Skins Common= Castigo-44-Clyde.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Castigo-44-Juarez.png| +4 Stability Castigo-44-The-Preacher.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= Castigo-44-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *The names of the [[Breaker 12G| ]] and refer to the who traveled the central United States with their gang during the Great Depression, robbing people and killing when cornered or confronted. *' ' could refer to , the largest city in the state of . *' ' ([All modis The Preacher ✓]) was originally named "The Priest" and had a on the Diablo Barrel. Following concern surrounding the cross symbol, it was changed to a sword symbol and the skin was renamed. Trivia *The Castigo .44 is based on the with a 6.5 inch barrel, and named after the Spanish word for "punishment". The in-game iteration is an older, pre-1982 model as evident by the pinned barrel, recessed cylinder, and lack of internal lock. **Originally, the Castigo always had its hammer incorrectly cocked back as if it were a single-action revolver, without the player character's input at all, despite the Model 29 only operating in double-action in game, this has since been corrected in a later update. *The lone Castigo is the first revolver-type weapon reload in PAYDAY 2 where the player character actually uses the extractor rod to dump rounds (or rather, mimes the entire routine without the extractor actually moving at all) instead of just shaking them out as per usual. The akimbo variant does not feature this, however, due to the lack of a free hand on the characters' part. *The Castigo .44 is the first revolver in PAYDAY 2 to support dual-wielding. Gallery 20170505020349_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Castigo .44. 20170506221123_1.jpg|Castigo .44 in-game (Did he fire six shots or only five?) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2)